1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heavy load support mechanism for loading and supporting a heavy load or suspending and supporting a heavy load, and more particularly, to improvements in the support mechanism for holding the heavy load in a predetermined height position with stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, this type of apparatus is comprised of a load stand to load a heavy load, an installation base to install an apparatus on a floor surface, and an up-and-down mechanism for coupling the installation base and the load stand in a predetermined height position, and is known as an apparatus for installing the heavy load in a predetermined height position with stability.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a support mechanism which positions and holds a monitor apparatus in a predetermined height position. In the Document, a load table for loading a heavy load such as a monitor and an installation frame for supporting on a floor surface are coupled with an up-and-down mechanism to enable a height position of the load table to be adjusted, and the height position is position-supported with a wedge-shaped cam surface, a pair of friction roller members for pressing the cam surface, and a biasing spring for biasing the right and left roller members. In other words, the load table is fitted and supported in the installation frame to be able to move up and down, a pair of friction rollers attached to the load table press the wedge-shaped cam surface provided in the installation frame, and the height position of the load table is thereby adjusted by friction forces between the friction rollers and the cam surface.
Various types have already been known as such a mechanism for fitting the load stand for supporting a heavy load and the installation frame to enable the height position to be adjusted, and supporting the heavy load by friction forces between the cam surface and the follower member (friction rollers) with biasing means such as a spring.
Patent Document 1 discloses techniques for regulating the heavy load not to move downward in the drop direction by gravity to between the load stand loaded with the heavy load and the installation frame using a brake mechanism to hold the position. Further, such a mechanism is also known that a cam mechanism is provided between a support member for supporting the heavy load and a biasing spring to adjust an increase/decrease of the spring force.